


Reframing the Loss

by ratherastory



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for anyone who is looking for this story. I have taken it down due to ethical concerns after the events involving Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews' subsequent side-stepping of the issue. I hope a police investigation is carried out with even more than the usual due diligence, as rape is never a trifling matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reframing the Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts).



This story has been removed but not entirely deleted, as I didn't want to suppress the comments people made back in the day.


End file.
